


Take Off Your Clothes

by seeingsounds



Category: The Duff (2015)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeingsounds/pseuds/seeingsounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Showing some Wesley and Bianca love. This movie was awesome and this couple was even more so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Off Your Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this all but completed for 5 or so months now. I kind of just forgot all about it until recently. I had a little extra time and decided to dive on in. Enjoy!


End file.
